


Rules

by paladin_cleric_mage



Series: I Want to Break Free [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin_cleric_mage/pseuds/paladin_cleric_mage
Summary: Dustin and Will start hypothesizing and create a list of dreaming "rules".Thursday, August 29th- Saturday 31st, 1985Corresponds to Chapter 48: Dustin[This work is subject to change as per characters' discoveries in the main document]
Series: I Want to Break Free [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419694
Kudos: 3





	Rules

What we know:

  1. Lucid dreaming indicates an authentic dreaming state-- may or may not be shared with another person
  2. If shared, Will becomes one with whoever’s dreaming (like, if they wake up he wakes up), but he can manipulate stuff in their dreams too -- ~~so, telepathic communication~~ TELEPATHIC COM
  3. If shared, Will can't tell the person it's a dream (why??)
  4. Will’s cleric powers can be used in dreams but not in the waking world
  5. The dreams where Will IS NOT lucid (IE: doesn't realize he's dreaming, can’t change anything around him, etc.) are glimpses into other ~~universes~~ ~~timelines~~ alternate dimensions(????)
  6. Occasionally (? one so far!) Will has dreams he isn’t in, he’s just watching*. These are potentially ~~psychotic~~ psychic episodes (hypothesis in testing stages as we write this)



*In the dream he was a bodiless entity and witnessed ~~Max crash~~

IT HAPPENED!!!!!! Mark it -- Saturday August 31, 1985, Will's first psychic episode manifested!


End file.
